Bite Me
by KillersLikeCandy
Summary: Maybe, just once I wanted something really cool to happen in this lame place! Sometimes wishes do come true. Vamp Fic. MattMello Yaoi M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Wake up.

Eat.

School.

Home.

Eat.

Sleep.

I had been maintaining this pattern of life for as long as I can remember. Except for the random chance of me breaking the pattern for family affairs from time to time this steady way of life never changed, and I was quite content with that.

I was quite happy living with my boring lifestyle. I mean, what was I to expect from this one-horse town with a population of 100? When you know the name of every person you see, excitement isn't exactly and expectation. Every face holds a certain place in your mind. Everyone fit the perfect mesh this society had created. Everyone knew their place, everyone new what to do, where to be, how to act. But this is where I suffered most. My name and face stood out more then most people's here.

You see, my name is Matt and I'm 15 years old. Currently I am walking down the busiest road in town (occupied by at least 5 cars on a bad day) clicking on the buttons of my beloved PSP while the melodic sounds of Lost Prophets blasts in my ears. My left eye is hidden under my auburn bangs as my satchel is lightly hitting my thigh in time with my steps. I'm wearing my best stripped shirt, with my favourite black tie dangling down. I was wearing jean shorts with belts and buckles everywhere. I was quite aware of the stares I was receiving from, mostly from the old women sitting at the café, sipping their latte's while munching on scones, but I really didn't care.

Being stared at was something I had become accustomed too. You would think it was because of my strange attire, or the fact that I was making major multi-tasking history that people found me so fun to look at, but sadly it wasn't the case.

10 years ago, when I was 5, my parents were murdered while I was taken into another room by a man. I don't remember what he looked like. I was too little. It's not something I like to think about or know much about for that matter. I can't really remember my parents to well so it doesn't affect me greatly. I'm told that I look a lot like my mother and have my fathers hair, and I hope they're not implying I look like a girl.

Of course in a small town like this one, even after 10 years I am still stared at. I'm known as Matt, the boy who's parents were killed. I mean in a way I guess I can't blame them. Sure, at first it made me uncomfortable, but nothing ever happens here and major gossip like this doesn't come around too often. These women need something to make them feel young right?

My parents killer was never found, and since I had no living relatives I was placed in a foster care program. From their I was adopted by my 2 gay "fathers" David and Sebastian. Their beliefs are a little weird and they are fairly strange not to mention overly protective but I know they care for me.

Maybe, a little too much.

I've been given a curfew of 10 o'clock. To any other 15 year old teenager this would be a I-Hate-My-Parents-So-Much moment, but for a loner like me, being home at 10 hardly mattered for I was almost always there. Not only that, but I was forced to carry around the biggest cell phone known to man kind. Even this kind of injustice bothered a techno-geek such as myself. Did the size of this cellular device really enhance its calling ability? I highly doubted it. But no matter how much begging I did, and slipping of cell phone fliers in their newspapers (which I had made a past-time of), they never seemed to change their minds. Pity.

So considering my past life, living in a small town is the best thing that's ever happened to me. After having my parents killed, put in foster care, being adopted by David and Sebastian, and being a social outcast, a simple life is exactly what I want. I'm happy with my easy, laid-back life style. All I want to worry about is waking up, eating, going to school, coming home, and eating and sleeping again. I don't need anything more.

But as I walk down this main road, with the one car travelling down it, the old ladies gossiping madly to the right of me, and an actual tumbleweed blowing by me, I couldn't help but have this feeling in my gut.

Maybe I did want more. Maybe this horrible feeling I always felt was the need to have more, the need to experience more. Maybe I was craving something that was out of reach, something better then what I knew. Maybe I wanted to have a life, meet people, and do strange and exciting things.

Maybe, just once I wanted something really cool to happen in this lame place!

Ha.

In this town. Who was I kidding.

So? How does it sound so far? Please tell me of any spelling Errors you may find and feel free to tell me your ideas for the story!

Thanks for reading!

-Love Mari 3


	2. Chapter 2

Happy reading!

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

I woke to the sound of my Way-To-Cheerful-For-Morning foster fathers voice. I could hear the two of them walking in my room, and the zipping sound of my blinds rolling up.

I hissed at the light that suddenly poured in and threw a pillow over my eyes. I could hear them laughing at my actions but I was tired okay! And light really hurt my eyes.

"Hey, now don't fall asleep again" Sebastian said now pulling the covers off my body. I could feel the change in temperature as the bottom half of my body met the cold. Of course I was dressed in my usual night time attire. My blue pokemon boxers with the phrase "Gotta catch 'em all" printed on the butt. They weren't very good at keeping me warm, but they had little pikachu's everywhere and that was good enough for me.

"Our little boy is so cute!" I heard David remark with a small clicking noise in the background. A flash of light entered my room following the little click. Either there was lighting outside or he had just taken a picture, and I was sure the weather wasn't sunny skies with random lightning bolts.

"Grah! Gimme that camera!" I screamed jumping out of my bed reaching for the camera but I was too shor… but David was too tall. I had regretted getting them that camera for a whole year now. Everything to them was the perfect "Kodak Moment." They both laughing at me ( I hated when they did that) before Sebastian pulls me into a tight hug.

"Calm down, Matty-Bear! There's no film!" Sebastian told me as David showed me the empty camera. "But since your up," David continued, "LETS HAVE WAFFLES!!"

I let a growl escape my throat. Those bastards!

It was funny how even after the countless times they've done that to me I still fall for it. It's part of their everyday morning routine. Once they scratch off annoy Matt to death on there to do list, they move on to give Matt breakfast so he loves us again. And the worst part is, I always do.

I lounged at the table, after eating my syrup drenched waffles, half a waffle lying in my plate. I contemplated eating it, poking it with my fork. If I ate it my stomach might hurt from eating too much. But then again there were poor children in Africa that were starving and would kill to have my syrup drenched waffle. But I was so full! After much contemplation I decided that, seeing as though I couldn't mail a soaked waffle to poor children in Africa I should do the next best world friendly thing.

I threw it in the compost.

Successfully solving my waffles issue, I sluggishly made my way up to my room. I knocked off the clean clothes that were neatly folded (thanks to Sebastian) on my bed, knowing I would regret it later and jumped on. I was bored. Really bored. I settled for counting those little dots on the ceiling one by one until I was struck by inspiration.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five_. God I was pathetic. I should do something more culminating. Like a video game…Nnn. Never mind I can't get up. _Six. Seven. Eight. Nine_. Maybe I should get some fresh air. I look really pale. Maybe I could stop by the store and by a gaming magazine. _Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen_. Eww! A fly! I heard those thing like pee every four seconds. Gross! _Fifteen_. No wait. Fourteen? Wait. Where was I. No! I lost my place.

I sat looking at the ceiling impressing just how pathetic I really am. I blinked my eyes before throwing my face into my pillow and letting out a loud scream. I guess inspiration was being a bitch today.

"Umm, should I come back later?"It seemed as though not only the god of boredom had it in for me, but the god of teen aged embarrassment was having his fair share of fun with me too.

"YOU KNOW YOU COULD KNOCK!" I yelled to him. I'm a teenager! I deserve to have privacy!

All he did was laugh at me and said "I did. Three times. Then I called your name. Three times. I thought you had died."

I stared at him stupidly.

"Oh" I simply stated. "Uhh, sorry bout that," I said scratching the back of my head. "Do you need something?" I asked David who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah could you go get some milk, bread and eggs for me? I want eggs for lunch. I've been craving them for a while. Did you know that eggs have…" I tried to ignore his voice. Why the hell would I care that eggs contain all the essential protein, minerals and vitamins, except Vitamin C?

Either way I had caught what he said before hand. He wanted me to go out shopping. In a way, I really didn't want to. I was an indoors kind of guy, and not very sociable either. There wasn't anyone around here I really talked to or had a connection with and often felt awkward, even around a cashier. I was just a big ball of pathetic. I was considering reclining but one look at my nerdy-pasty skin made me agree to his request. Some sun would do me good.

I quickly threw on a t-shirt, grabbed the money David was holding onto and left the room, leaving him rambling about how China produces the most eggs in the world. How he knew these things scared me.

I entered the convenience store, quickly grabbing the first bag of bread I found. I moved to the coolers in the back and pulled out the package of egg's I knew we always got by the logo of the little chicken with the red top hat. Who ever decided to give that chicken a red top hat was purely genius. Now all I needed was milk and maybe a little something special for myself. As I moved on to the fridge holding the milk the bell at the front door of the convenient store rang.

Opening the little door sent a gust of cold wind out. I shivered before looking in.

What the hell? Skimmed milk? 2 Milk? Organic Milk? Semi skimmed milk? What was the difference? Milk looked the same, boring and white but yet there were different kinds? Since when did you have to be and expert in milk just to grab a bag? I quickly did the oldest trick in the book "Enie Meenie Mini Mo" and grabbed the 2 milk, while telling myself to create an average Joe milk for all the poor people who were uneducated in the subject. I then added that I was such a dork.

Now to treat myself. That Hershey Bar had my name written all over it.

As I reached for the chocolate bar my hand brushed against something cold and hard like marble. I looked down to see a pale hand reaching for the same bar I was. I quickly retracted my hand and looked into the eyes of the blond boy next to me. That was my chocolate damn it, not to mention I had clearly gotten here first!

My heart instantly stopped beating as our eyes met. His silky blond hair fell gently around his face reflecting the dim lighting perfectly, his bangs resting just before his eyes. His eyes! The colour was ocean blue. So deep and mysterious, that I was getting lost in the swirls of green, turquoise and blue. His skin was pale, almost as white as snow, with dark bags under his eyes and yet nothing I had ever seen seemed so beautiful. He made my feel so tiny and insignificant. He looked like a sculpture perfectly carved, or like a still life painting.

I suddenly realise I was staring, something I didn't like of other people, not to mention I probably looked like an idiot. Moment killed.

"Um, I'm sorry, you can have it," I said feeling a blush begin to form on my cheeks. So much for it being my chocolate. He looked at me without saying a word standing perfectly still, eyes on mine.

Hadn't his eyes been ocean blue before? Now they had changed-or so it seemed- to the darkest black. I was petrified suddenly and backed away. Why was I so afraid? Why wasn't he doing anything?

My heart went from not beating at all to beating a mile a minute. An overwhelming feeling filled my body. I felt as though I was going to scream, like I was going to cry. Oh please! Whatever god is out there don't make me cry! What was happening to me?

I felt myself grow woozy, like I had just spun around in circles. Images of two people, a auburn haired male and a beautiful brunette women, flashed through my mind. A dark person was also present. And blood. Lots of blood. Sharp teeth, dark eyes, what was all this? I felt the bread, milk and eggs fall from my hands. I was shaking. No matter how much begging I did in my mind I couldn't gain control over my body.

I wanted to be held, for something to be supported by. These feeling of sudden emotion had made me feel like I was separated from my body. Why wasn't anyone helping me? I felt so horribly alone. I felt my knees giving out from under me. I was going to fall.

Two strong arms wrapped around me. I felt cold against this persons chest as I was being pulled away. I could here the shop keeps voice yelling at me for the broken eggs. Another voice of a women asking if I was okay made it to my ears. I couldn't see anything but the black shirt of the man in front of me. The strong arms continued to lead me.

I don't know how or when I made it outside. I was still in the blond's arms. I was leaning against his chest, my hands grasping his top. Why was my body not listening to me? I had never experienced anything like it before. Was I having a panic attack? I tried to steady my breath when I heard a soft shh-ing sound against my ear and a hand gently rubbing small circles on my back. It was so soothing and I could feel my body slowly going back to normal. My heart rate decreased and my breathing even out. I looked up to the blond, who's eyes were back to their ocean blue colour.

I was so confused. "What happened to me?" I questioned. The voice didn't sound like my own. It was scared and shaky still. The blond looked at me as if he was deeply concerned. He had a look as if he had been the one to harm me and was deeply sorry. I couldn't understand how he could go from being so emotionless to caring in such a short amount of time. "I'm sorry" was all he said in a soft velvety voice. Simply beautiful. Even though he hadn't answered my question I didn't dare question it.

To think I was worried about my waffles and how many dots were on the ceiling this morning. It was at this exact moment I realized I was still in his arms, pressed against his chest. I quickly pulled away before muttering a quiet thanks to him.

"Would you like me to take you home?" he asked me his voice so enchanting, making it seemed as though I was someone of utmost importance to him. I wanted to say no, but as I tried to move away it felt as though my legs were jelly and I grabbed on to him once more. "That would be greatly appreciated," I said feeling my cheeks warming.

He put his arms around my shoulders and helped walk me to his car. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. We finally made it to his car, which was pretty impressive at that. It was a red Ferrari, that looked almost brand new. He helped me in and started the car. He drove off at least 20mph over the speed limit. I felt myself go nauseous. That's all I needed, was to throw up in this hot guys new car.

Said "hot guy" must have been new around here because I didn't recognize him like I did everyone else. He was so beautiful, that I would definitely remember seeing someone like him. He had held me in such strong arms, and yet he did look that built. I had felt so wonderful there, in his arms, even as I was terrified of what was happening to me.

His car pulled up into my drive way, and I was thankful I didn't puke. He walked around to my side of the car before I could move and opened it for me. I was blushing madly and I knew it.

"Take care of yourself," he said to me with his lovely voice. I could have sworn I saw a faint smile on his lips.

"Thank you for everything. I'll see you around I guess." I replied ashamed of how geeky my voice was in comparison to his own. I watched as he walked back into his car. He revved the engine and drove and an intense speed, much faster then when I had been in the car. Maybe he was trying to impress me, I thought to myself, smile spreading widely across my face.

I walked towards the front entrance of my home. Wait!

How did he now where I lived! I hadn't given him any directions and worst of all I didn't even get his name!

I paused before another thought entered my mind.

"SHIT! THE GROCIERIES!"

It was going to be fun explaining this one.

* * *

Alright! Ch. 2 is done, and yet I'm not that proud of it. I kind of rushed it not to mention it was fairly boring. I tried to use this chapter as a way to show Matt's life before he meet Mello. I have to make it boring! Pretend like excuse is sufficient for bad writting So for all you Mello fan's I guess you assumed the beautiful blond is Mello. And yes you guys are right. Please inform me of any spelling errors and idea's you may have for the story!

Just thought I'd mention all the details I get on said vampires, are things I have read online or I have stolen from the amazing series Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.

Thanks for reading!

-Love Mari 3

Click Go!


End file.
